unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia Fun: Biddope
Biddope is a pothead Grunt who competes with the Prophet of Eye Cancer in being the biggest drug-addict in the universe. Overview He is a Grunt Major with the "Samurai" Grunt helmet from Halo 1, he is a Level 99 stoner and lives his life by smoking, hanging out with friends and hooking up with your girlfriend. He is a proffessional marksman with his modded Plasma Pistol, it fires superheated dope in the enemy's immune system, killing it, resulting in death (FINALLY PROOF THAT WEED KILLS). Childhood Biddope's parents were the kind of Grunts whose IQ was lower than their age. They both drove to the hospital in a motorized wheelchair and got Biddope's mom in a hospital bed, 27 kilograms of crystalized marijuana flew out, followed by a laser beam, the ice and the laser combined and formed Biddope, Biddope's mom chucked him out the window and he fell in a trash can, here, he met Fapyap. After sleeping on burgers and a dead cat for more than 17 hours, Biddope and Fapyap left the trash can to begin the journey to find the meaning of their existance. When they were cruising around, some guy found them and adopted both, Fapyap and Biddope found out that this guy was rich so they stole all the money and destroyed his castle. Biddope and Fapyap were now homeless millionares, looking for shelter, it was getting dark, they haven't eaten or drank anything, they walked for hours to find a home, then, they saw a purple building with a Testice Chin greeting other aliens into the house, Biddope and Fapyap ran to the building and do they were greeted in, they had entered a Covenant sign up building. They grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil and wrote down their details, once they completed that, they went to the counter and gave the paper to the Prophet there and so they became Covenant Grunts. After 5 hours of eating, drinking petrol, shitting on the toilet, partying and playing on Xbox Live, a Phantom arrived at the building to take everyone to High Charity. Once everyone was aboard, the Phantom went at apeshit speed to High Charity. There, Biddope and Fapyap were trained on Gruntiness, High Explosives and they became ultimate soldiers... Maybe. Diet His favorite food is Cocaine and his favorite drink is titty milk mixed with pasta sauce. Foes and Friends Biddope has many friends and many foes, here is the list. (The collums include the reason/how they became friends) Friends: *Fapyap (He was dumped in the same trashcan as Biddope when he was born, it's sad...) *Elite (Yes, this Elite's name is Elite (Sir Elite Elite McElite O'Elite), they became friends as they both liked chillaxing during a battle, watching their superiors fall) *Juhii (They had the same interests) *Otha' Letham (Friend of Juhii) *Menac' Potat'ee (A steady customer) Foes: *Master Chief (They were supposed to be dealing drugs but Chief sold them to Biddope's mom) *Hobo Joe (Joe was begging for money he traded his 1''' dollar for Biddope's '''50 cents) *J'Suz Kusov (They got into a barfight about who smoked more weed) Biddope's Life Show! There's even a show about his comedic life, click the links below! *'Episode 1' (You can see the remakes on the same channel!) *'Episode 2' Category:Grunts Category:Things that kick ass Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:People who are awesome Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:B-class articles Category:Shit people complain about Category:Madness Category:People attacked by the grunty inquisition